The Heat Death of The Universe
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Scientists have debated on the inevitable Heat Death of our universe. When the time comes, can the world's favorite superheros come together and save the planet? I do not own Marvel comics and DC comics. I wrote this for a school assignment, and I hope you enjoy!


"Holy Nightmother, Batman!" Cried Robin as he ran down the stairs that connects Wayne Manner to the Batcave.

"What is it, Robin?" Batman replied.

"The world is ending!"

"What do you mean?"

"_THE HEAT DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE IS NEAR! WE ARE ALL GOING TO FREEZE AND DIE!"_

"But I thought we put Mr. Freeze in Arkham Asylum."

"It is not Mr. Freeze, Master Bruce." Alfred suddenly appeared behind a pillar. "It is," He gulped. "Natural Causes."

"_Natural Causes?"_ The piano man played: DUN DUN _DUUUUN!_ "But we only specialize in punching bad guys in the face and chewing bubble gum!" Batman shouted in terror.

"Batman! The Bat-signal!" Robin said.

"To the Batmobile!" Batman said with triumph.

_~Baa Daa Dada Daa~_

Batman and his trusted sidekick sat in a room with scientists from all around the world. "What have we told the citizens?" One scientist said.

Every one replied saying that they made up a lie. Then it came to Batman's turn. "What did you tell them, Batman?" Asked one scientist.

"I told them the truth."

They all looked at each other. "_What!_"

Robin whispered "I _told_ you that it would be disastrous if you told the people of Gotham that they were all going to die a chilly death."

"Really?" Batman replied. "I think they took it quite well."

The Announcer man's voice chimed into existence. "MEANWHILE!"

People were running around Gotham, carnage littering the streets.

~_Baa Daa Dada Daa~_

"Batman," timidly asked one scientist, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I have an idea, boys." Catwoman sashayed in. "My plan is _purr_-fect."

All the men in the room sighed, save Batman and Robin. "What is your plan?" Robin asked.

Catwoman narrowed her eyes. "We call in the Marvel Comics." Everyone gasped. "Yes, yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but face it. Only the bad guys in DC Comics have real super powers. Mostly, we are mainly just people with resources and money."

"What about me?" Whispered the Green Lantern.

"You are not in the Batman comic series! And are you not supposed to be on another planet? So, as I was saying, we _must_ call in the Avengers from Marvel Comics."

"No! No _way_ are we doing that!" complained Robin.

The Announcer-guy then said "MOMENTS LATER."

Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and the Hulk all showed up. "The others are all on vacation." They said when asked where was the rest of the group.

"So," asked Batman. "What can you do?"

"I can be totally awesome and fly literally sky high in my iron suit!" Tony Stark said with mischief in his eyes.

"Hulk _smash_!" the green-monster called the Hulk growled.

"I have a convenient shield made of the rarest of steel that can stop a bullet, flames, and anything you can think of. Without it, I am practically useless." Captain America said with fire in his eyes.

"Nope. You two," Catwoman hissed as she gestured to the Hulk and Captain America, "Get out. Now," she turned to Thor. "What can you do?"

"Well, I can do virtually anything due to my immortal blood."

"_Nooo!_" Batman said.

Catwoman's eyes lit up. "Why?"

"Just _no!_ We will take you." He pointed to Stark.

~_Baa Daa Dada Daa~_

"So, Iron Man, your job is to lug around these freezing pieces of metal and collect the heat that is escaping, and bring it back to our freezing planet. And sign this," Batman held up a piece of paper. "I'm a fan."

"A-are you sure, Batman?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Even in zero-gravity this is a lot to carry around. And what if I get sucked out into space." Iron Man said worryingly.

"Then pack a granola bar or something." Batman said with his absent mind.

"I don't think it would work," one scientist said.

"Of course it will."

"How?"

"Because I'm _Batman!_"

The Announcer-dude then spoke up. "So Iron Man then took a voyage into the unknown, helping his fellow mankind. Days would later pass, soon-"

"Can you help me!" Yelled Iron Man as he began to float away.

"-months. Any hope of finding him now is all gone."

"Hey! Help me!" Iron Man took a last glimpse at planet Earth as he floated away.

"Need a hand?" The Green Lantern hovered in front of him.

"But wait!" The Very-Annoying-Announcer continued, "With the help of the Green Lantern, they flew off to finally save the Earth once again. Because...I'm _Batman_."

* * *

For a Science Homework, we had to write a story on how humans stop the inevitable "heat death" of the universe. She let us use humor, and it could have been as serious as you wanted to be. Because my brother was being lazy, I got five bucks to write this story for him. I thought it was pretty funny, so did he. R and R, and let me know what you think!

I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I give credit where credit is due.


End file.
